musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Bonzo Dog Band
Founded: 1962 Headquarters: London, UK Website Link(s): Ian Kitching's sit[[Category:Artists] Label(s) * Parlophon[[Category:Artists * One Wa[[Category:Artists * EM[[Category:Artists * Libert[[Category:Artists Genre(s) * Dad[[Category:Artists * Pop * Rock * Jazz RIYL * Frank Zapp[[Category:Artists * Neil Inne[[Category:Artists * Monty Python * The Beatle[[Category:Artists Band Members * Vivian Stanshall * "Happy" Wally Wilk[[Category:Artists * Tom Parkinson * Chris Jenning[[Category:Artists * Claude Abb[[Category:Artists * Trevor Brown * Tom Hedg[[Category:Artists * Rodney Slate[[Category:Artists * Eric Idl[[Category:Artists * Neil Inne[[Category:Artists * Roger Ruskin Spea[[Category:Artists * Vernon Dudley Bohay-Nowell * Eric Clapton * Elton John * Paul McCartne[[Category:Artists * Martin "Sam Spoons" Ash * Leon William[[Category:Artists * John Parr[[Category:Artists * Raymond Lewit[[Category:Artists * Sydney "Big Sid" Nicholl[[Category:Artists * "Legs" Larry Smith * James "Jim Strobes" Chamber[[Category:Artists * Bob Ker[[Category:Artists * Dave Clagu[[Category:Artists * Joel Druckman * "Borneo" Fred Mun[[Category:Artists * Chalky Chalke[[Category:Artists * Dennis Cowan * Aynsley Dunba[[Category:Artists * Jim Capald[[Category:Artists * Anthony "Bubs" Whit[[Category:Artists * Andy Robert[[Category:Artists * Dave Richard[[Category:Artists * Dick Parr[[Category:Artists * Hughie Flin[[Category:Artists * Glen Colson Includes Members of * BIg GRun[[Category:Artists * Vivian Stanshall Sean Head Show Band * The World * GRIMM[[Category:Artists * The Beatle[[Category:Artists * Cream * Monty Python * The Mothers of Invention * The New Vaudville Band * The Rutle[[Category:Artists Band Biography The Bonzos (originally the Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah Band) started as a ever-changing collective (lead by Vivian Stanshall and Neil Inne[[Category:Artists typically, though Neil joined later) that would typically perform songs of a older jazz/ragtim[[Category:Artists nature, with a dadais[[Category:Artists bent to them. Their first record and early singles were of this nature (and splinter group The New Vaudville Band actually had a hit with this style of music with "Winchester Cathedral"), although the Bonzos wouldn't reach success until they shortened their name (though they never had a "the" like some bands), to just the Bonzo Dog Band, and changed their sound to a more accessible pop sound (though still dad[[Category:Artists). The psychedeli[[Category:Artists scene was more open to their dad[[Category:Artists ways, and made "I'm The Urban Spaceman" a hit—though the Neil Inne[[Category:Artists penned song did have the help of its producer, one Apollo C. Vermouth. They only put out 4 records (aside from the label-mandated reunion record, which tended to be a collection of solo songs anyway), and broke up amicably into their own separate bands/solo projects, as the constant touring had stopped being fun. Neil Inne[[Category:Artists probably had the most success, although Vivian Stanshall had quite a bit, too, with not only his music and spoken word projects, but he also appeared in films and advertisements. Roger Ruskin Spea[[Category:Artists and Rodney Slate[[Category:Artists both put out solo projects as well, which were minor successes. Discography Albums * Gorill[[Category:Artists (as Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah Band) *The Doughnut in Granny's Greenhous[[Category:Artists (released as Urban Spaceman in the US with a slightly different lineup) *Tadpole[[Category:Artists *Keynsham *Let's Make Up and Be Friendl[[Category:Artists *The Best of the Bonzo[[Category:Artists *The History of the Bonzo[[Category:Artists *The Very Best of the Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah Band *The Bestiality of the Bonzo[[Category:Artists *The Best of the Bonzo Dog Band *Cornolog[[Category:Artists *Unpeeled *Anthropology: The Beast Within *The Peel Session[[Category:Artists * New Trick[[Category:Artists EPs Singles Appears On Compilations * Dr. Demento's 30th Anniversary Collection: Dementia 2000! Soundtracks Mix CDs * Jeff Bridges... I Don't Need No Jeff Bridges To Put Music To My Poem! * Wally's Novelty Mix: She Yo-Yos Me and I Yo-Yo Her Back * Happy Birthday Dad * Plastic Music Exchange 2006 - Rev. DOG. * Pray For My TV Show * And A Bumper Sticker That Says "No Other Possibility" * You're Giving Me Brain Damage! Radio Shows Further reading * Wikipedia Pag[[Category:Artists Category: Artis[[Category:Artists